The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software to optimize follower and search relevancy of social media posts.
Entities publishing content in the age of social media must be mindful of the impact their publications have on their audience. A balance exists between publishing content that is important to the entity and content that is preferred by the audience. An imperfect balance may lead to the entity losing audience members as well as a reduction in the search engine ranking of business content published by the entity. Many entities use automated programs to periodically publish content on various social media sites. Therefore, there is a need to manage the ratio and timing these programs use to publish business content and non-business content.